


【忍迹忍】Hush，hush！

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [2]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 甜美的成人恋爱





	【忍迹忍】Hush，hush！

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻无差，先AO后OA，均有H，不吃逆的请回避。  
> 成人关系。二万3一发完。

互攻无差，先AO后OA，均有H，不吃逆的请回避。

成人关系。二万4一发完。

 

这事儿开始得挺没头没脑的。

忍足在冰帝读完高中，考入东大，读了医学院，出来做实习医生，专职医生，到去年刚升副主任，可谓人间顺遂，顺风顺水。唯一遗憾就是当年选了妇产科，因为他学医时喜欢漂亮长腿妹妹，结果看了太多，对女人丧失了兴趣。

喜欢男性也没什么不好。只是他这个职位，碰到的99%都是直男，工作也忙，约炮吧医生本能，总担心得病，结果一拖拖到了大龄未婚。

家里也犯愁，说你找个男的回来没问题啊至少得有个说法，我认识那谁谁家，经常扮女装的，你要不认识一下？

忍足摆手说不了吧，我对娘C没兴趣。就算是同性恋，也不是看到谁就能好上啊。

所以当迹部景吾出现时，忍足其实是吃了一惊的。

他跟迹部同学了四五年，玩得很铁，直到高二时迹部去了英国读书，当时冰帝还给他办了欢送会，忍足还娘兮兮地掉了几滴泪，一开始还有电邮和msn往来，等后来连msn都变成时代的眼泪，就只能从新闻媒体上看到迹部的消息了。

出现的时间地点很微妙。忍足是被拉去做联谊的。他玩得几个比较好的gay蜜组了个局，知道忍足皮相好，够吸引人，又很少抢戏，总喜欢拉他去凑数。一家gay吧，他们几个坐在角落，交盏换杯，忍足酒量不咋行，可再不咋行要从他面前的几个歪瓜裂枣里挑出合意的对象他也还是做不到。同行的友人已经有看对眼，暗送秋波，指望忍足快挑好早些开溜，忍足想着干脆抓阄吧……就听见人群忽然一阵骚动，忍足寻声去看，发现一个他从未想过会出现在此地的人。

迹部景吾。

迹部基本跟媒体上没什么区别，还是那样又高傲又漂亮，到这种地方来，也还是孔雀开屏一样地抖擞着，那些个同志眼睛都快直了，迹部一落座就有人围上来，要请他酒。

也许忍足可能是真的喝多了，头脑没那么清醒了，也许是迹部看起来真的很格格不入，快要被身边的人用眼睛扒光了，激起了忍足过剩的同情心，他在旁边那小受可怜兮兮地把手放他腿上时忽然起了身，歉意地笑笑，几乎像摩西分红海一样端着杯子挤到了迹部身边。

“嘿，迹部。”他说。

迹部的眼睛有一瞬间放大。然后他笑起来。“嘿，忍足。好久不见。”

“这里不太好说话，方便出去吗？”忍足说。

迹部点头。然后他拿着酒保刚送到的酒，跟忍足碰了碰杯，一饮而尽。忍足把酒钱和杯子一起放在吧台上，两个人就一起离开了。

全程不到两分钟。

 

五分钟后，两人坐在迹部的豪车里，已经交换了基本信息。主要是忍足在说，迹部坐在位子上揉着自己的太阳穴。

“啊哈，妇产科医生，很像你会做的事。”迹部评价道。他上下扫了忍足一眼。忍足后知后觉意识到他今天穿得一点都不像医生。黑西装裤，紧身黑衬衫，暗纹马甲，红色袜子，深褐色布洛克鞋，头发用摩丝一根根抓过，细致地画过眉毛，戴着一颗蓝色的坦桑石耳钉。换句话说，太gay了。谁叫他今天本来就是来联谊的？

忍足不怎么好意思地咳了一声。上次他见着迹部时俩人还是大好少年，不小心看到女生底裤都会脸红得滴血。现如今……真是堕落啊。

迹部轻轻舔过嘴唇。“所以……有合意对象？”

“有现在会在这儿吗？”忍足反问。

迹部只是笑笑。他穿得挺休闲，看起来比他实际年龄还要年轻。从他身上飘散过来浓郁的香水味，让人窒息。忍足有点心猿意马，想着这大少爷多年不见还是这样好看啊……过了一会儿，迹部把手放在忍足膝头。

忍足顿了顿，随后伸手把他的手按住了，迹部转头看他。

“确认一下，你没有什么善妒的妻子，怒火中烧的情人吧？”忍足问。“我不想惹进麻烦。”

迹部笑起来。“你想那么多。”

忍足收回手，转身凑上前，在迹部以为他要吻上来的时候拿出试纸在他眼前一晃。“那么再做个血检？”

迹部有点恼火，收了笑。忍足一本正经。“我是个医生。健康保健第一。”

迹部瞪了他一会儿，伸手解开袖子，露出光洁的手腕。

“不不，手指就可以了。”忍足说，握住他的手，打开试纸包装，用采血针扎了一下他的指尖，挤出一滴血液，滴在试纸上。又换了一支采血针扎破自己的手指，再做了一回。迹部盯着他的动作看。

在等试纸显样的过程中忍足舔掉自己指尖上的血，把迹部的手指用纸巾擦干净，然后坐回自己的位子上。

“迹部从来没做过这种血检吗？”他问。

迹部嗤之以鼻。“本大爷没那么乱来。”

“那你今天可是跑错地方了。”忍足说。“坐你左边一直试图跟你搭话那个是阳性携带，后面那个黄发也有点毛病。”

迹部脸顿时有点白。

“不小心去了不得了的地方呢。”忍足答道，笑了笑。“也不能因此就歧视他们吧。什么样的人都有享受欲望的权利。”

“你很熟？”迹部问。“经常过去？”

忍足没回答，他只是把两支显示阴性的试纸拿过来在迹部眼前晃了晃。“这样，放心了吧？”

迹部哼了一声，抱着手臂，刚才的兴致盎然消失了。

忍足叹了口气。“我也没有经常去。医生做久了有洁癖，不敢随便睡。今天是被朋友叫过去撑场子的。”

两个人安静地坐了一会儿，忍足想了想，用膝盖去碰了碰迹部的膝盖。

“如果你没定酒店的话，去我家吧。”他说。

 

然后就做了。挺顺理成章的。

虽然迹部还是因为血检的事有点不太痛快，但忍足把他压在玄关解他皮带，跪在他面前给他口交，他还是很快兴奋起来了，手指抓着忍足的头发拉扯得发痛。抱在一起洗澡的时候忍足还模糊想了下到底谁上谁下，迹部不怎么耐烦地把手指捅了进去，他就闭上嘴从善如流了。

迹部是个很好的上方，毕竟从小观察能力细致入微，而且体力还好，忍足有一阵没做爱，做受隔得更久，难得享受，忽然体会到那些小0们红了眼找好1有多难。这样想着忍不住也动了心，配合极好，要抬腰抬腰要翘臀翘臀，该呻吟该叫一个没少，被拎着脖子弯成回形针都毫无怨言。

总之就是，双方都很满意。以至于迹部起身穿裤子离开时还特别亲昵地呼噜了一把忍足一头乱毛，揉了揉他的耳朵。

然后他就走了，体贴地关上门。

忍足运动过度腰还酸着，趴床上不想起来。手机响了一下，他艰难地拿过来看，发现是一条新信息，迹部发来的，留下了自己的电话。

忍足也挺高兴，但累，没想那么多，很快就睡着了。

第二天早上他正刷着牙呢，手机就被狂轰乱炸了。昨晚的朋友纷纷发信息问他感想如何，你可是拐走了迹部景吾哎，那个迹部景吾！

忍足漱口，反应迟钝地回想了下，好像昨天是真的把迹部给睡了。这事儿发生得有点太迅速又太脱离常识，到了这时候才渐渐深入他的意识。

“Hush. 保密。”他回道，笑了笑，把手机揣回兜里，伸了下腰，觉得今天天气真好。

 

忍足一开始没打算跟迹部联系。人家迹部大少，迹部财团继承人、董事，一线的风云人物，怎么顾得上他这小人物，一场露水情缘，挺好了。

他那几个同去的朋友倒是念念不忘了好一阵，感慨说迹部哎，我做梦都想和他睡。忍足你以前跟他很熟？

国中同学。忍足说。以前是很好的朋友。打网球什么的，还一起进过U-17。

后来居然没联系？这种天菜你居然能放过？

人跟人不一样。忍足回答。而且我以前还喜欢女生。

后来回家路上就想，啊哈，小景呀，真是走到哪儿都发光。想想有点怀念，随后又觉得，嘛，都是那么久之前的事了。

吃完饭他跑去楼下街头网球场打网球。以前其实并没有非常喜欢打网球，一开始是享受得胜的快乐，后来是遇上迹部，再后来是不服输，但要说对网球运动本身的爱，他从来比不上迹部。倒是工作了现在能体会到乐趣了，有事没事会去打，他们全院都知道他球打得好，院长专属陪练。

结果那天他运气不顺，随便找的对手太弱提不起兴趣，刚刚活动开一点就结束了。心里那点痒给勾起来就特别想打，手机一翻，Atobe的名字排得特别前。

忍足想了想，没忍住发了条信息，问迹部愿不愿意出来打球。

发完之后觉得自己莽撞，但又想，他俩曾经打过那么多场球，问一下有什么关系。

迹部回得还挺快，说过会儿去你家接你。

忍足就笑，想怀念的也不止他一人。

如今的迹部当然不会去街头打球了，他把忍足接到了自己家的球场，衣服一换，拉伸动作一做，网球拍拿在手上，当年的运动员风范又回来了。

忍足就感慨，好多年没见你穿这种衣服了，电视上永远都是西装革履啊。迹部啊嗯了一声，上来就是一个唐怀瑟，忍足多余的废话就全都没了。

打得非常尽兴，虽然还是输了，但至少在前职业选手手里拿下了三盘。忍足打完之后躺在球场上动都不想动，汗流浃背，眼镜都给喘出来的热气雾湿了。

迹部走过来，用网球拍碰了碰他。“喂，今晚住这儿吧？”他问。并不是疑问的语气。

忍足眨了眨眼睛，看着迹部。迹部居高临下地盯着他看。

忍足想说你还有力气做吗我可是真瘫了，但质疑迹部没力气这种蠢事他不会干的，乖觉点头。

结果可能是因为迹部家的按摩浴缸太舒服，忍足沾床就睡着了，一觉睡得昏天黑地，醒来时发现天已大亮，迹部都走了。

他穿好衣服回去，心里有点不好意思，借了迹部家场地，难得打这么好一场球，感觉不做点什么说不过去。何况也不能说他完全没有怀着期望。

 

打球这事儿有了一次就有第二次，毕竟和迹部打球比陪院长和院长夫人打球爽多了。迹部说他跟手冢还有联系，于是叫手冢带上不二，找个周末约了四人局。手冢大满贯国手，跟他们玩是友情赞助了，迹部还是一如既往斗志满满，逮着手冢不放。忍足跟不二友情切磋完就在旁边看他俩打，一阵瞎聊。不二后来也没走职网道路，现在在一家科技公司做管理。他跟手冢中间断过很长一阵，前两年才又接上。

“你跟迹部？”不二问。

忍足摇头。“只是刚巧遇上而已。”他说。“冰帝聚会总凑不齐呢。”

“有想法？”

忍足看了眼在场上刚险险救下一个球的迹部。

“迹部吗？也太难了吧。”他摆摆手。“得有被追杀和粉身碎骨的觉悟啊。我做不到。我只想平安生活。”

不二笑笑，没再说话。

迹部最后当然还是输了。输了也不气馁，忍足走过去给他毛巾和水，他还忙着跟手冢说待会儿双打吧，显然是球瘾上来了。

双打就双打吧，他们吃了点迹部管家端上来的食物，稍事歇息就继续走进场地里。忍足站在后场弯腰准备接球，看迹部站在前场的背影，一时有点恍惚，他俩打的最后一场正式比赛也是双打呢，真是令人印象深刻的比赛啊……

一晃神，没接到球，迹部回头瞪他，“认真一点！”忍足嗨嗨地应着，不得不拿出全部精力来应付。

他俩配合一直很好，默契是无声的。前场后场的交错进攻，行云流水一般。手冢虽然厉害但不二脚上有伤，双方进入了拉锯，后来也就没费心算分了，总归有输有赢。

一直打到快天黑。不二都快站不稳，手冢叫了停，迹部还有点不舍，忍足上去勾住他肩膀说好了好了，跟手冢握手。四人回房冲凉，又一起吃了晚饭，之后手冢不二告别，忍足也想走，被迹部留了下来。

说是留下来，倒也没做什么，讲了一晚上网球的事，迹部还在念念不忘刚才的局，一二三地跟忍足分析哪儿没到位哪儿做得好，跟以前一模一样。

忍足喝着茶，看他发光的眼睛，最终忍不住问：“后悔吗？后来没继续走职业道路？”

迹部早先是打过几年职业赛的，但因伤退出，转去继承了家业。

迹部沉默了一会儿，然后笑。“遗憾总有，但现在也没什么不好。”他不自觉地握着自己的手腕，当年就是那里受过很重的伤。

忍足坐到他身边，拿过他的手，看他手臂上的手术痕迹，用手指摩挲那道浅浅的疤痕。

“其实做了手术复建完继续打也可以的，但答应了家里……”迹部低声说。“嘛，用另外一种方式做世界之王吧。”

忍足低头，亲吻那道疤。

他抬起头来时迹部看着他，目光灼灼。“倒是你，没怎么退步我还挺吃惊的。不是很怕麻烦的人吗？”

忍足笑笑。“以前没那么执着，离开之后才意识到因为花了太多精力在上面，已经成为自身的一部分了，几天不打就会很难受。”他顿了顿。“是很重要的回忆，迹部君也是重要的一部分呢。”

两个人靠在床上聊天，回忆冰帝，说起小时候的趣事还是忍不住笑，忍足说你以前太中二了我忍了好久的吐槽，迹部说啊哈本大爷从小就这么华丽你有意见？在忍足讲到岳人的某件趣事时迹部忽然没声音了，忍足转头去看，他已经睡着了，头歪在一边。

果然还是消耗过度了吧。

忍足起身把他放躺好，给他盖上被子，迹部都没醒，忍足伸手拂过他散落的刘海，露出光洁的脸庞。

“你啊……”他叹了口气，俯身亲吻了迹部的额头。

 

再下一次见面是冰帝聚会。忍足先去的，凤的小孩满月，忍足接的生，特意请他吃饭，忍足说叫上其他人吧，难得慈郎也在国内。说起来还差迹部桦地啊，有谁能联系得上吗？忍足说我来试下，给迹部打了电话。迹部答应得很爽快，还说桦地我来叫。冰帝正选终于聚齐，满月酒变成了社团宴。太开心结果酒就喝多了，几个人里头单身的就剩忍足和迹部，岳人是知道忍足取向的，就玩笑说你俩凑合过得了。忍足眯眼看迹部被酒精晕红的脸，笑着说小景没问题我就没问题。迹部挑眉，你胆子倒挺大。其他几个人喝上头了也开始yoyo地起哄他们，迹部把酒杯往桌上咔哒一放，伸手一拉忍足，拽着他的衣领拖到面前。

忍足自觉闭眼，只听见旁边那群家伙在尖叫。半晌没动静，半睁了眼偷看，迹部露出一个促狭的笑，弹了一下他的脑门，把他放开了。

忍足也笑。他心跳有点快，想这大少爷。

喝到半夜才散。玩太开心，结果就是一个人走回家的时候显得格外寂寞。夜黑风冷，孤月路灯，不管怎么看都觉得挺萧瑟。忍足没打车，想醒醒酒，就慢慢走回去，路上在自动售卖机上买了瓶茶，边走边喝，想明天也想办法去约个人出来吧，好久没做了……自从上次跟迹部之后就没有。走到家门口，正要把空瓶子扔掉，发现门口停着迹部那辆豪车。

忍足笑起来，电梯都懒得乘，三步并作两步上了楼。迹部果然站在他门前，低头抽着烟。听到他的动静，抬起头来看，忍足两步上前从他手里抽走他的烟，按灭了。

“这里禁烟。”忍足说，侧身开门。

“是你太慢了。”迹部跟在他身后进门。

可能真的是很高兴，迹部冲澡的时候忍足就溜进去对他上下其手了。迹部没赶他出去，在浴室就着水和沐浴液做了扩张，压着他做了。被进入的时候忍足全身都兴奋得颤抖，迹部抓着腰舔他的背，水弄的到处都是。

因为喝了酒，持续时间特别长，浴室又热又闷，几乎有种缺氧的快感，呼吸进去的仿佛都是迹部的味道，带着欲望的玫瑰香，令人头晕目眩，快要融化。迹部用的背后位，忍足不得不扶住墙保持平衡，每次冲撞都会打滑，一滑下去迹部就伸手捞他，不让他躲开。忍足发出了自己都难以想象的呻吟。

出来的时候忍足腿一软，差点滑倒，迹部眼疾手快抓住了他才避免一场惨剧。两个人面面相觑，忍足有点不敢置信，迹部脸上得意的笑容就藏不住了。

“很久没做？”迹部问。

“缺氧啦缺氧。”忍足辩解，不想承认自己的腿软。

“啊嗯。”迹部也没再逼问，但眼珠一转，显然有了新想法，忍足警惕地看他一眼，给他拿浴巾和浴衣。

本来回来得就晚，做完天都快亮了，迹部也懒得回去了，就在他家留了宿，忍足沾床就睡着了。

早上醒来第一感觉是床上有人，紧张了几秒想起昨晚上，睁开眼睛发现迹部那张过分漂亮的脸近在咫尺，还在睡，手臂搭在忍足腰上。

忍足其实没有太多留宿别人的习惯，单身久了，把性和生活分得很开。而且他这种平时上班职业笑的人，到家就完全是另一种样子，安全区很重要。

怎么说，有种自我被侵犯的感觉……但迹部从小就自我中心存在感过高，忍足习惯了，并没有觉得讨厌。果然还是因为很熟吧？

忍足看了下钟，已经过了他正常起床时间了，快到中午了。幸好上午没事，只在傍晚有安排手术。想着再赖会儿床吧，肚子却饿了，只好把迹部的手移开，蹑手蹑脚地起来。

他在厨房里面对空荡的冰箱思考了一会儿，决定还是叫外卖吧。点了两份炒面。随后他把昨晚上的脏衣服收拾起来扔进洗衣机。面对迹部的衬衫短暂思考了一下，也扔进去一起搅了。

迹部过一会儿也起来了。头发支棱着睡眼朦胧，差点找错洗手间，忍足好心把他引进去，给他拿了新的毛巾牙刷。迹部用冷水冲脸冲了一分钟，才彻底清醒，锁着眉头，一脸宿醉表情。

“阿司匹林，水。”忍足拿水递给他。

“几点了？”迹部说着接过药，一口咽下。

“快11点。”忍足说。“不急着走的话我叫了外卖。过会儿就送到了。”

迹部点点头。

“你衣服我洗了。沾了酒和脏东西，想你大概不会再穿。”忍足说。“没有送干洗，抱歉。”

迹部挥手表示无所谓。“借我两件，之后还你。”说着他就不请自来地走到衣橱门口，打开门来挑衣服。

“……真朴素啊。”迹部评价。他浴衣一脱，就光着身子开始找。忍足多看了他健美的背影几眼，走过去给这没自觉的大少爷拉窗帘。

迹部翻着翻着就从衣橱里翻出一件透视装，还带缎带的，特仔细地端详起来。忍足咳了一声，走过去抢下来塞进去，从正装那边翻了两件衬衫出来扔给他。

“生活真丰富。”迹部说。

“跟你没法比。”忍足假笑。

迹部挑衅地哼了一声，接过衣服穿了起来。他俩身材接近，忍足比迹部稍瘦，衣服在迹部身上有些紧，隔着衬衣也能感觉到紧绷的肌肉曲线。

忍足看迹部把裤子也套上，同样地，稍稍紧了些，衬得身材尤其好，腰身比完美。忍足吹了声口哨。“你这样去Gay吧晃一圈，想把你就地正法的估计能有一半人，剩下一半会想尽办法往你衣服里塞钱求你上。”

“你闭嘴。”迹部答。

“小景让我看入迷了啊。”忍足回答，半点不以为意。

“谁害的本大爷没衣服穿，啊嗯？”迹部抬头。

“谁先在我家门口停车的？还占了俩车位啊。”

迹部还要说什么，门铃响，外卖到了。

他俩坐在餐桌边分食了炒面。味道太咸，味精放得多，忍足一直在喝水，迹部一根根把大蒜都夹了出来。桌子底下脚一直碰到一起。

吃完饭，迹部用纸巾擦干净嘴，忍足拿外套，就准备出门了。

“去医院？”迹部问。

“对，”忍足问。“下午有两台剖腹产的手术。”

“本大爷带你一程。”迹部说。“你倒很悠哉啊，真的是好医生吗？”

“嘛，还不错吧。至少在我手上没有死过人。”

迹部看了他一眼，打开车门。“从来没有？”

忍足钻了进去，坐好。“有过很麻烦的难产，没有保住孩子，保住了妈妈。”他说。“也有生出来不久夭折的。但除此之外，算我运气很好吧。妇产科毕竟不是治病，跟其他科室不太一样。”

迹部有点吃惊。“这很难吧？你真的成了很厉害的医生啊。”

忍足无奈地摊手。“你到底对我有什么误解？”

迹部唔了一声。“只是吃惊你以前是说为了看漂亮小腿去学医的人。”

“嘛，我还因为喜欢你打了这么多年网球呢。”忍足答。“人生真奇妙。”

迹部闭嘴不说话，耳朵有点红。

 

迹部在翻着手机。开着会，内容比较无聊，就忍不住开小差。

距离他上次去忍足家过夜过了一周有余，忍足没联系他，他把洗过的衣服用快递寄给了忍足，忍足也只是回了谢谢。

不可否认他们有过非常愉快的夜晚，但忍足的态度迹部琢磨不透。

他能感觉到他们有那种“联系”，忍足对此也没有刻意掩饰，但不知是因为太熟了还是别的什么原因，迹部觉得并不好继续推进，忍足太聪明，会轻易避开。而且感觉他也没打算进入一段稳定关系。

那个私生活混乱、像鳝鱼一般狡猾的家伙。

迹部在性上算晚熟，忍足在约不知第几个女朋友时他还跟小男孩似的只会撩拨女孩。去了英国后才开始交往异性，但很快发现比起女性来他更受男性欢迎。二十来岁时跟家里出了柜，家里也拿他没办法，只逼着他继承家业，私生活眼不见心不烦。

迹部交往过几个男友，也有认真的，但不长久。他不是个非常好处的人，能对朋友尽心尽意但对情人总略霸道。照理讲他这样的人不缺床伴，可他大爷心高气傲，贴上来的看不上，看得上的还有一半直男，也是伤过心的。碰到忍足这种知根知底还一拍即合的，也是不容易，多动了点心思也实属正常。

况且忍足医生确实长得不是一般的好看。在迹部还啥都不懂的青春期，他就觉得忍足很好看老是要找他玩了。跑去Gay吧本来只是穷极无聊，捡到忍足倒真的是意外之喜。

他用手机搜忍足的资料。医院主页里有忍足信息，简单几行字，一张标准照，忍足医生戴着眼镜端坐着，一脸让人信服的温文尔雅微笑。迹部用手指摸过他的脸，想他在床上可不是这模样。

就确实有点心热。迹部思忖着要不要下班去逮人，但又不想显得自己太急切。这就是成人的麻烦之处：他不能像小时候那样一个电话就把忍足拖出来陪自己开会逛街，每一步都得跟狐步舞一样，你来我往，相互试探。

最后还是没忍住发了信息，问他有没有空周末出来打球，说家里新搞了发球机。

忍足过了令人如坐针毡的一个多小时才回，说抱歉回晚，刚才在接生。然后说可以啊，我叫上岳人吧？岳人之前一直嚷嚷要跟我打球。

迹部不好说不行，但心里多少不大痛快。他又不是非要吃了忍足不成，为何如此防备？

到了周六，忍足果然带着岳人来了。玩了一会儿新的发球机之后就上场打球，忍足和岳人双打对迹部。

虽然知道他俩是清白的，但配合太默契了，迹部看着总觉得碍眼。明明以前觉得忍足的高适配度是优点，但现在来看只觉得是没节操而已。这样想着，手里就没留力气，逮着岳人的空隙就猛扣下去，破灭的圆舞曲一下，岳人脸都白了。

忍足察觉到不对，然而他是个混蛋，还是体贴地安慰岳人，给他鼓气，同时吸引了迹部的大部分火力，一下下把球打回来，甚至都没尽全力，只是掩护着搭档而已。

反正输赢对他大概也没什么所谓。迹部更加火大，牙都痒起来了。认真起来啊，你面对的是本大爷我啊，混蛋！一记重扣，不小心球弹到忍足脸上，把他的眼镜打掉了。

迹部一惊。忍足拍子一扔，用手捂住了眼睛。迹部站在对面，正想上前关心，岳人已经冲上前去抓着忍足着急地询问起来。迹部的脚停住了。

“……喂，忍足，还好吗？”他隔着网问。

忍足抬起头来。“呐，迹部，玩玩而已，何必这么认真。”他说着，笑了一下，没什么温度。

迹部抿住了嘴唇。

场面顿时僵硬起来。岳人捡起眼镜递给忍足，又看看迹部，不知道该劝哪个。

忍足拎着球拍走到了场下，拿起毛巾擦脸，还是按着眼睛。迹部也打不下去了，走过去看他。

“今天就先这样吧。”忍足对岳人说。“抱歉啦，拖累你。下次有机会再出来玩。”

岳人点头，又对迹部使了使眼色，飞快溜了。

场上就剩他们俩人。迹部走上前，拿开忍足的手，看他的脸。忍足紧闭着眼睛。

“……需要去医院吗？”迹部问，变得非常担心。

“要急救的话我早就去了。”忍足答，他睁开了眼睛看着迹部，一只眼睛发红，没有眼镜的阻隔显得过分清晰。

迹部咬了咬下唇，心里后悔了起来。

“你啊……”忍足叹了口气，伸出手摸了摸迹部脸上的汗。“太明显了吧？岳人被吓到了。”

迹部没说话。

忍足用力眨了眨眼睛，重新戴上眼镜。“应该还好，可能会肿一会儿，待会给我冰敷一下。”他说。“你还要打吗？”说着示意了下地上的球拍。

迹部摇头。他抓了下自己汗湿的头发，晃了晃腰，呼出一口气。

“去洗个澡吧，晚上一起吃饭。”他说。

他们一前一后进的房间。空气里一根弦不言而喻地摇晃着，迹部运动没到爽，忍足其实也是。

忍足先进了浴室，迹部等了五分钟，开门走了进去。忍足从水帘下半抬起头看他，半长头发贴在脸上，细长的眼睛被遮住一半，还是红着的。

焦灼。迹部脱掉衣服，走了进去。

“……你就非得挤进来？”忍足问。

“我家浴室，容本大爷提醒一句，比你家的宽敞多了。”迹部说，伸手把他脸上的湿头发撩到后面去。

第一次是意外，第二次是兴之所至，第三次是预谋已久。

忍足被他压到浴室的镜子前，撑着台盆，迹部从背后舔他的脖子。

“小景……哈啊……你还真是恶趣味。”忍足说着，看着镜子里的自己，放松了身体，一点点吞没了迹部，他甚至有余裕把手背过去去摸迹部的脸，被迹部惩罚地咬了口手指，缩回去了。

这也是让迹部没法忘怀的原因——忍足确实太配合了。配合得让迹部没法不感到心动。脸、身体、技巧，都太好，迹部以前没有遇到过这样的。身体一契合，就忍不住放纵自己，想要更多。

真讨厌啊……这家伙的游刃有余。这样想着，就伸手去掐他胸前的突起，激得忍足轻颤，呻吟出声。结果被撩到的还是迹部自己。想看这家伙意乱情迷的表情，掐住他的脖子逼他看着镜子。看到的是自己脸上的欲望和亲密无间的两人。

忍足闭上了眼睛，喘着气笑出声。“晚饭……还吃吗？”

“先吃完你。”迹部顺着他的脖子咬了下去。

 

做完之后忍足又去冲了个澡，因为显然他是个洁癖。迹部也顺便冲了冲，看到忍足脖子上的吻痕大约要好几天才能消，有点暗自得意。

忍足一直在揉眼睛，迹部伸手挡开他的手，忍足睁开眼睛看他，那只眼睛还是有点红肿，看起来仿佛哭过了似的。迹部心里一动，抓住忍足的下巴，迫使他低下头，踮起脚去亲吻那只眼睛。

他伸出舌头，拨开他的睫毛，忍足呼吸都停住了，一动都没敢动。迹部用舌尖划过瞳仁，深蓝色的晶状体凉凉的，他轻轻舔过，没有停留。忍足猛地闭上眼睛，迹部那个吻就正落在他颤动的眼睑上。

他落下脚，忍足的脸比刚才做爱时还红，呼吸近在咫尺，几乎是本能地转过脸来寻迹部。突然一顿，想起什么似的停住了。

“啊……抱歉，忘了你不接吻……”忍足话没说完，迹部照着他的嘴唇吻了上去。狡猾的薄唇，狡猾的舌头，如今也只是他擒获的猎物。而忍足的回应总是如此令人满意，让人一时忘了他的恶劣。

“偶有例外。”迹部说。终于松开了他，满意地看着忍足脸上没有褪下去的红晕。

忍足用手摸着自己的嘴唇，低头笑。

迹部心情大好，走出去找衣服穿。忍足拖沓地跟在后面，倚在墙上看他打扮。迹部找了两件宽松的运动服扔给他让他换上。

“餐厅见。今天叫管家做了青箭鱼料理。”迹部说，穿好衣服，准备出门。

“……别太宠我了，小景，会当真的啊。”在他背后，忍足说。

迹部脚步顿了顿，没回头地走出了门。

 

这事儿很快就有了第四次、第五次……除了迹部出差不在国内的时间，几乎每个周末他都会找忍足打球，然后跟他上床。一起过了迹部的生日，也一起过了忍足的生日。忍足没拒绝过他。这给了迹部一种错觉，仿佛这样成为固定日程中的一部分，忍足也可以成为生活中固定的一部分。连管家都会问周末忍足医生过来晚餐需要准备些什么。父母也听说了，还暗示过迹部可以带他来见见（“毕竟也这么多年了，男朋友也没关系，想看看景吾喜欢的人”），迹部想了想，虽然推掉了，但上了心。

忍足从未对这段关系定义过什么，他是个相当知情识趣的情人，甜蜜的时候也会“小景，小景”喊得很好听，但迹部知道忍足并不是这样就会被束缚的人。他大概都没想好要不要认真维持这段关系。

证据就是忍足几乎从不主动找他。迹部曾经在他面前故意提起过前男友之类的话茬，那家伙也只是笑笑说不愧是迹部呀，很轻易地就带过去了。

如果真的只是单纯固定的床伴，忍足无可挑剔。他还是个很好的朋友，直至今日迹部依然这样认为。

迹部也不是二十几岁还会热血上头的年轻人了。早知道同志的关系复杂，能找到合意的对象不容易，维持更难，相伴终生更是奢望。所以当他意识到他开始挪动自己的日程，以留下周末和忍足在一起的时间，甚至开始规划明年的休假，并且为此充满期待时，他就知道，啧，事情有点糟糕了。

秋天的一个周末他约忍足去远足。忍足答应了，一如既往。他们花了半天爬山，累得全身是汗，忍足的俏皮话都说完了，恨不得找块石头就坐下来。最后好容易爬上山顶，一扫胸中沉郁之气。迹部看着山谷寂静幽美，忍足又在旁边说着什么冷笑话，虽然一直叫累但一步也没离开他身边，

心情就格外好，忍不住就抓了忍足的手，在忍足“哎哎”抱怨时堵上了他的嘴。

“迹部呀……”忍足在他嘴唇下轻叹。“这可是外面，你真不怕有人追拍你？”

“怕什么。”迹部答。“哎对了，问你个事。”

“什么？”

“我爸妈想见你。”

忍足顿住了。

迹部看着他。从他变动的微表情里读出了他的情绪。

“不想去就算了。”迹部垂下了眼睛，不能不说有些失落。

“倒也不是。”忍足说，叹了口气。“只是……我们可以用更简单的方式……”

迹部突然光火。“……简单的方式？你到底怎么想的？不过是上床吗？只要张开腿就能做？”

忍足一愣。“迹部……”

“本大爷喜欢你。”迹部说。“你知道的吧？”

忍足闭上了嘴。

“噢，小景。”良久，他说，用一种温柔得令人心碎的语气。

迹部心一下凉了。山上风很凉，血液也凉了下来。他站起身，甩开他就走。这一次忍足没追上来。

 

迹部怀着一点咬牙切齿的细细心碎回去上班，投入到他无穷尽的工作中去。做他这行的早知道风险收益，沉没成本，既然都这样了就应该及时止损。到了晚上躺床上还是有点火大，干脆打电话找了男公关，来的是个漂亮的肌肉男，长得挺好，留精致的胡子，紧身皮裤包裹着挺翘的臀部，标准的男同志心里的理想对象。

迹部什么话也没说，上来就给他做血检。做血检的时候就想这他妈的也是跟忍足学的。

用高昂价格买来的服务当然也是没话说，那公关服侍得格外尽心尽意，甚至还有点不好意思。末了特别诚恳地说没想到是迹部的召唤，如果早知道他一定做好更多准备，下次如果还有机会也请指名我。就差要签名了。迹部有点尴尬，倒真不知道自己在同志圈里称得上传奇人物。男公关说啊因为日本公开出柜的名人并不多，您这么年轻又这么厉害，大家都觉得您是很有勇气的人呢。又脸红，没想到真人还这样温柔，感到受宠若惊。

迹部给了他一笔充足的小费挥手把他送走，去冲澡的时候想，该死的，这样还不能随便去找人睡了。又想到忍足，和不同的人做爱对比就会更明显，忍足并不是技巧更好，甚至都不是配合问题，毕竟刚才那公关堪称顶配。他只是……更是他自己，更……自由。从迹部的角度说，他那点漫不经心的温柔确实独一无二，非常要命。

那个混账。

 

迹部想了几天，当然不是一直在想，他手头的事情太多，只是在事与事的间隙之间，他想了想接下来该怎么办。最后结论是本大爷英俊潇洒，生来如此华丽，世界上没有我做不到的事，没有我追不下来的人。忍足医生也就是脸好吧，其他也没什么难搞的。同学了多年还不知道他就是一嘴硬心软的家伙。

既然已经想通了就是实施的问题。作为行动派迹部下午把活儿干完就跑去忍足他们医院了。在路上一想还没买礼物，下车买了花。红玫瑰，当然。

结果进医院就被围观了。捧着花问妇产科在哪里时护士眼睛里的心心都快冒出来了。等真到了妇产科，男护士女护士准备生产的孕妇及孕妇家属看到他都开始议论纷纷，那是迹部景吾吧？他要有孩子了？他老婆是谁啊？还拿这么一大捧花真的很宠爱她吧！快看看别人家的老公！哎他去等孩子了，天啊我刚才看到进去那个有老公的啊？什么居然是不伦吗？修罗场！等等他不是同志吗？

忍足正在手术室接生，门口站着焦急的父亲，以及迹部景吾。那父亲看着迹部手里的花，很紧张，又很狐疑，多看了好几眼。

迹部心情非常恶劣地对他微微一笑。他看起来就更紧张了，不由得向手术室门口多移了几步。

手术室门打开，忍足抱着孩子走出来，父亲赶快上前接过，几乎是抢到自己怀里的。忍足嘱咐了几句，抬起头，就看到面色不豫的迹部。

父亲抱着孩子赶快冲进去看太太了，动作迅速，猝不及防。

忍足一脸诧异，随后看到迹部手里的花，顿时爆笑。迹部低气压到炸。

忍足脱掉手套，走上前，还是没停住笑。“我来我来。”他说着，接过迹部手里的花，走回自己的办公室，一路对投来好奇视线的护士们问好。

“你其实可以给我发个信息，我下手术就知道了。”忍足说，把花放在自己桌上，关上门，转身面向迹部。“这样……流言要传好一阵了。”

“你怕吗？”迹部问。

“比起我来还是迹部的声誉比较重要吧？”忍足答非所问。

“这种档次的流言对本大爷没有任何影响。”迹部答。“喂，你该下班了吧？”

“等很久了？再给我十分钟我把今天的病历整理一下。”

迹部于是找了张椅子坐下来，翘脚看忍足处理病历。不得不说，工作中的忍足确实很吸引人……

“迹部君……你继续这样看我的话我恐怕不能按时回家了。”忍足转头看他，讨饶地举手。

迹部哼了一声，转过头去，自觉自己脸上也有点烧。他俩难道不是一周前才分的手？——虽然是迹部单方面，忍足可能觉得他不过是闹别扭。

“不过，谢谢。”忍足说，指了指桌上的花。“能放好几天了吧，这样，就完全没法忘掉小景了。”

迹部想说那枯萎之后你还会记得吗，又觉得这样说出口太像抬杠，于是还是闭嘴没搭腔。

他们去忍足家之前去了趟超市，因为忍足说想吃火锅了而且他攒了超市的打折券，于是去超市买了点菜。迹部对站在菜架前斤斤计较两种萝卜哪种单价更便宜并且以快过期为由硬是把价格杀下来的忍足翻了无数个白眼，某种程度忍足的爱好真的很大妈。

回到家，忍足去厨房收拾菜，迹部坐在客厅里看电视，正好看到越前在比赛，对阵美国名将，把声音调大了一些，聚精会神地开始看起来，看到险要关头还紧张地叫起来。

忍足拖出桌子，把炉子翻出来，菜品一件件放好，打开火等水开，坐到他旁边，跟他一起看。

战况激烈，两人又陷入讨论之中了。

“越前膝盖的伤不知道后来好没好。”忍足说。

“可恶，差一点点。”迹部说。忍足把烫好的牛肉夹到他碗里。

“啊好球！快，用扣杀呀！”

“呀，居然这样也能救回来……”

“这是怪物吗……”

迹部的碗里不知不觉已经堆满了食物。

“喂，你不觉得这种气氛太正常了吗？”场间休息的时候迹部抓紧时间吃饭，忍足从自己的碗里抬起头来看他。

“啊，有什么疑问？”忍足问。

“这种。”迹部用筷子指了指火锅，被炉，电视，又指了指忍足和自己。

忍足心领神会，他就这点好。“太不ero了。”他说。“但是也没办法吧，因为是迹部。”

“什么意思，本大爷不ero吗？”

“不是，迹部的话，没办法恨我吧。”忍足说，理所当然的样子。“我也没法拒绝你。还是太熟了吧？太熟就没办法有那种危险的感觉了。”他夹了一筷子魔芋丝。“这个好了，吃吗？”

迹部啧了一声，不想承认他有几分道理，抬手接下了他的魔芋丝。

比赛继续开始。越前调整了一下状态，越打越顺手了，看得两人都很高兴，虽然不是一个世界的人了，但毕竟还是有些东西相通，隐隐地也很骄傲。

吃完饭忍足收拾干净火锅和桌子，洗干净手，走到迹部面前。

“呐，上次小景说喜欢我，是认真的吧？”他说。

迹部点头。

“我也很喜欢小景。”忍足说。“但是有件事，需要说清楚。”

迹部表示继续。

“对我来说最重要的是当初见到你和你一起奋斗的回忆。无论如何我不会让任何事情破坏这样的情谊。”忍足说，难得的认真。

迹部低头想了想。“你是会和朋友上床的类型吗？”

忍足没有正面回答。“我希望你开心，仅此而已。”

迹部想说点什么，但闭上了嘴。他看着忍足，试图找出他的破绽，但没有。忍足并没有隐瞒，他说的是真的。

“那么让本大爷开心。”他最终说。

忍足深深看了他一眼，走上前，捧住他的脸吻他。

 

忍足在做攻的时候和他做受不太一样，是那种不会让人讨厌的强势，他在打开迹部身体时非常温柔，准备工作永远细致得让人不耐烦，但真的做起来控制欲很强。迹部本来是很少做受的人，但因为跟忍足做很舒服，所以也乐于配合。

被侵入和想得到的快感相似，都建立在想要开放自我，融入对方的心情上。某种意义上来说，做爱也是身为孤独的人类个体消解障碍的唯一途径。如果单从欲望角度来说，和谁做并没有区别，但从心的角度来说，和心灵互通的人做爱效果总是更好的。

这也是为什么迹部会对忍足欲罢不能。这家伙该死的懂他。他知道怎样迹部会温顺地弓起背，怎样会融化在快感里，知道他想摆脱铠甲，想失控又不敢失控，能够带着他忘记自我，只投入到这一件事中去。

因为做得太爽了，觉得有点丢脸，做完之后迹部又对自己的没原则感到窝火，就起身点了根烟抽。忍足躺在他身旁，摘掉了眼镜，显出平时不太常见的锐利来。

“迹部是什么时候学会抽烟的？”忍足问。

“啊，读大学的时候。”迹部答。“以前一面要应付学业，一面要打球，压力大，就学会了。我记得你很小就偷偷开始抽了？怎么现在戒了？”

“读书时候天天被老师放各种癌症的片子，就戒了。”忍足说。“你也少抽一点吧。”

“本大爷没那么容易死。”迹部说着，倒也把烟掐了。

“所以，你打算跟你家里怎么讲？”忍足问。

“我出柜好多年了。”迹部答。

“不是这个意思。他们不是以为我们在交往？”

“我们不是在交往？”迹部反问。

忍足愣了愣。“嘛，说得也是。”

迹部抓住他不放。“喂，你难道还有其他人在交往？”

忍足摇头。“应付你就够我受了。没那么多精力啊大少爷。你做老板的只要动动手指，底下一堆跑腿的，我们这种写病历查房都得自己来。”

迹部满意地点点头。

“所以你是不打算放过我了是吧？”忍足问。

迹部转过身拍拍他的脸。“是的，做好觉悟吧。”

忍足叹气。“我已经预料到了我的悲惨未来。”他说。“《霸道总裁的秘密情人》，《囚笼里的金丝雀》，《玫瑰荆棘的奴隶》，啧啧。”

“你垃圾小说看太多了。”迹部毫不留情。“做金丝雀你超龄了。既然要被包养就得更乖一点吧？”

“太惨了，这个做金丝雀都要限制年龄的社会到底怎么了？”忍足摆手。“请给中年男人一点梦想好吗？”

迹部“切”了一声，重又躺了下来，伸手抱过他，忍足定好了明天早上的闹铃，他们俩就又睡了过去。

 

尽管在一起的过程挺莫名其妙的，但忍足对现在的状况大体满意。虽然他偶尔会觉得进展有点太快超出他的预料。

迹部在他家过了三次夜之后干脆拖着两箱子行李搬进来了。

“因为离公司近，早上可以多睡一会儿。”大少爷说，有点嫌弃地看忍足的格子床单。“床小了点，嘛，勉强能用吧。但是浴室不行，浴室太小，要扩建。”

“不好意思就这么大了，紧挨着隔壁，不好改动了。”忍足一边拆箱一边努力腾出更多空间放迹部的东西。

“所以本大爷把隔壁买下来了。”迹部说。“约了设计师，待会儿过来看场地。”

忍足停下手，无语地看他一眼。

“地段不错，社区成熟，收益率高于普通市价，你挺会挑房子的。以后卖出去还能赚一笔。”生意人迹部回答。

忍足指了指手里的箱子。“容我插句嘴，你知道改建阶段这里不能住人，还过来干什么？”

迹部愣了愣，没有想到。忍足叹气。

因为迹部的浴室改造计划，房子一个月不能住，忍足只好拎着自己的箱子去住酒店，迹部要他住进自己家，被忍足拒绝。

“太远了上班不方便。从你卧室到门口要走15分钟。算了。”忍足说。“再说万一撞见你爸妈也太尴尬了。”

迹部不太爽，但也没办法。跟着去了酒店，住了俩晚上，之后甩甩手跑欧洲出差去了，留忍足一个人房子酒店两边跑监工装修进展。

因为有时差，沟通并不多，忍足还是偶然刷twitter上看到迹部一天在比利时，一天在荷兰。

顺便一说，迹部景吾推特红人，几百万粉丝，大少爷一如既往“沉浸在本大爷的美技下吧”，省了他们集团一半媒体宣传费。忍足一直没关注过他，他本身也不怎么用推特，但现在好歹也算迹部男友，男友不在，他晚上无聊，就兴致勃勃点开看，把迹部的推特从头到尾翻了一遍。

这一看就看到半夜，还真的给他看出点东西来了。

迹部并不会把私生活放到推特上来说，但像他这种名人，蛛丝马迹都会被放大。比方说三年前他有过一段感情，能看得出当时的开心和分手后的失落，说明是认真过的。忍足不能说自己完全不介意。但他自己好不到哪里去，所以醋意还是咽下去了。

忽略掉每条推特底下层出不穷的表白，也有一些奇怪的言论，仇同的暂且不说，有几个号孜孜不倦地总会发自己的妄想，时间断续，但延续很长，足有好几年了。

迹部是不会搭理，估计都不会看，但忍足总觉得哪里不大对劲。他点进那几个账户一看，越看越觉得凉意升起，像是同一个人的，而且有几张照片，是模仿迹部发过的照片，同一个地点，甚至连摆设都摆得一模一样。迹部去滑雪，他也去了，拍了张滑雪杆的图，迹部放了张网球场的图，他拍了张另一个角度看到的。甚至有几张拍到了迹部本人，在餐厅和人说话，在路上边走边打电话，参加什么仪式，头被故意模糊掉了，但忍足太熟迹部，还是一眼就能看出来。最新的一条状态是几天前，写着：背叛的人，要付出代价。

忍足算了下时间，是迹部拎着包去他家的日子。

他心里一抖，给迹部拨电话，东京时间是凌晨，布鲁塞尔应该是下午了。电话响了一直没接，忍足就没法睡了，在房间里来来回回地踱步。东京湾一片沉静，只有酒店房间的空调风声呜呜地吹。

迹部过了半个多小时才回电话。

“刚才在开会，怎么了？难得你舍得花国际话费打电话给我……”迹部说，还是一副慵懒的调调。

“你有stalker你知道吗？”忍足劈头就说。

迹部愣了愣。“跟到你头上了？”

“你知道？”

“一直有，我家申请过限制令。”迹部回答。“好多年前的事了，又出现了吗？”说着也有点紧张。

“是新的，可能发现我俩的事了。”忍足说。“我怀疑会有过激行为。”

迹部暗骂了一声。

忍足听着他的呼吸声，不想承认自己光是听见他的声音都感觉放松了一些。“你注意安全。”他说。“回国的时候尤其要小心。需要我去接你吗？”

“那倒不用，我会加强安保，到时去找你。”迹部回答。“你也注意，如果盯上我的话多半也会受牵连。”

忍足答应了。他听着迹部的声音透过电波有些失真，变得更遥远了，忍不住也多说了几句，想迹部不在还真是有点寂寞。明明也才分别了几天。

“你还不睡觉吗？明天不用上班？”迹部问。

“想你啊。”忍足答。

迹部卡了几秒，咳了一声。“……难得。”

忍足想象了一下迹部的样子，就没忍住笑，起了玩笑的心思。“呐，小景，给我一个吻吧？晚安吻。”

“你几岁了啊？”

“比你小。”忍足答。“来吧，不要害羞。”

“本大爷还在工作啊。”

“那太遗憾了，我只能带着寂寞、思念和担忧去睡了。拜啦。”

然后他听见电话那端，传来一个吻。啵一声，非常轻，但确实是。

迹部压着声音说：“好了，快滚去睡。”

忍足没法克制地笑起来，他挂了电话还在笑，摸了摸自己的脸，感到比平常更高的热度，把头埋进枕头里的时候想：天啊，真是没救了。

 

一周后迹部出差回来，拎着行李直接进了酒店。忍足回房间的时候发现他倒在床上睡得昏天黑地，一直悬着的心才算放下来，包一扔就走上前摸他的脖子，吻他的耳朵，把迹部给弄醒了。

迹部模模糊糊地睁眼看到他，皱了皱眉，忍足就把手顺着他的衣服伸了进去摸他的腰和腹部，迹部自然地仰起脖子，让他吻自己下巴上新长出的胡茬，没一会儿就给忍足弄得情动了。

“……你今天怎么这么热情？”迹部喘着气问，伸手去扯忍足扣得紧紧的领子。

“很久没见小景了哎——”忍足答，把尾音拖得很长，终于摆脱了迹部仿佛有一百个扣子的衬衫和皮带，俯下身用舌头舔他的肚脐，往下舔吻下去，直到把他吞进嘴里。迹部发出一声被呛住的呻吟，手指插进了他头发里，带动着忍足的动作控制节奏。

迹部没花多少工夫克制自己，射出来之后就懒洋洋地不想动。忍足去浴室漱完口，又冲完澡，出来换了身睡衣，爬上床睡到迹部身边。迹部把手伸进他裤子里摸他，问他你不想射吗。

忍足看了眼他的黑眼圈说：“明天吧，今天你先倒时差。”

迹部笑了笑。“来吧，做完再睡效率更高。”他舔过嘴唇。“我懒得动了，你来吧。”

忍足于是没再犹豫地找润滑剂做准备，把迹部的手拉到头顶按住，俯身亲吻他的脖子、胸膛和膝盖、脚腕。迹部身上有异国的沐浴露味道，还有烟味，在他看不到的地方抽了不少烟，也渡过了多个寂寞的夜晚吧。等完全进入时迹部呼出一口气，闭着眼适应，忍足摸着他紧绷的大腿帮助他放松，因为熟悉的热度而心头发热。

“呐，侑士，到底多想我，告诉给我听吧。”迹部说，终于适应好了，带着点挑衅的笑。

忍足伸手摸他的嘴唇。“不要乱对男人下挑战啊，我的大少爷。”

因为有点兴奋就做过头了，迹部也兴奋极了，叫得太大声，忍足不得不捂住他的嘴，在他耳边说虽然你这样想我我很高兴，但被整栋楼的人知道就不高兴了。被褥和床单全都弄得皱皱巴巴，迹部几乎是一结束就昏睡了过去。忍足清理完了现场，坐在床边发了会儿呆，距离睡觉还有段时间，于是开了电视看新闻，看了没一会儿就看到一条迹部的新闻，说是刚完成了一桩海外并购案。除了财经记者还有娱记也围着他问，迹部刚出机场，风尘仆仆，没什么耐心，只挑了几个重点问题回答了，私生活一律没谈，钻进车里绝尘而去。

娱记在后面说迹部景吾钻石金龟婿，blahblah又扯了一通，把迹部夸得天花乱坠，话锋一转说迹部景吾少爷最近疑似结交新欢，对方为圈外人士，被目击进展迅速，甚至到对方家过夜。配图是很不清晰的一张偷拍，迹部刚从车里下来，忍足帮他提了个箱子，脸被挡住了，但毋庸置疑是在自家门口。

“……你真是要害死我了。”忍足低声说，叹了口气。迹部睡得无知无觉，忍足用手指勾了一簇他的金发在手上绕了一圈，又松开。

 

三天后，忍足家门前被人泼了红油漆。

是装修浴室的工人发现的，立刻报了警，忍足在办公室接了电话，赶快请了假过去处理。跟好奇的邻居道歉解释后，他想了想，只是让工人清理干净，没告诉迹部。

之后去派出所做笔录，调监控录像来看，结果发现那人很狡猾，一直戴着兜帽，没有露脸。警察问他最近有得罪什么人吗，忍足想了半天也没有。

“可能我的约会对象比较引人注目。”他最后说。“之前有怀疑他被跟踪狂跟踪。”

警察问谁？

忍足说迹部景吾，这为他收获了几个不太一样的眼神。警察调资料确实发现几年前迹部报过警说被跟踪，申请了限制令，目前还在生效，感谢忍足提供线索，他们会继续往下查。

结果这事儿引起了不大不小的波澜。在医院里有人把话传了出去，而且迹部来医院找过忍足几次，对号入座很容易，传到了院长耳朵里，几天后午休时院长跟他打球的时候就故作不经意地问你最近没事吧？是不是交往了危险的对象？

忍足刚接下一个球，闻言一愣。

“有些大人物，不是你能搞得定的。”院长说。“野心太大被人看出来，不太好哦。”

忍足转了个弯才明白他的意思，这让他心凉了好一阵。

“抱歉，院长，我不明白您的意思。”他答道。

“只是个忠告。你是个前途无量的年轻人，别沾太多腥，影响不好。”

“我身边并没有您想的那种关系。”忍足一个字一个字地说，感到一阵愤怒。

院长笑笑，没说什么，只是再喂了一个球过来。

下午忍足去坐诊，路上碰见跟他竞争副主任失败的医生，看起来笑意盈盈的，故意大声说着“唉毕竟我不像忍足医生这么好命，有阔少撑腰，如果我是忍足医生，早就不拼啦，早点退休多好。可惜我结婚太早了，没发现这条捷径。”有护士和病人纷纷侧目，窃窃私语。

忍足装作没听见。

 

下班后他没去找迹部，又回了趟家，浴室改造已经初见规模，再有几天就能验收了，但红油漆清理则要花更多时间……

他在房子里转来转去，收拾一些东西，不经意看向窗外，忽然发现楼下有个人影正看向他这边，看不清晰，但戴着兜帽，看到忍足看到他了，转身就跑。

忍足什么东西都来不及拿，立刻冲出去追，跳下楼梯就冲出门，追着跑过好几个街区，一闪神，又找不到了。他这才停下来扶着腿喘气，想到要打电话报警，手机刚拿出来，被打掉了。他一扭头，一个拳头招呼上来，差点打到他的鼻子。

忍足飞快后退两步站稳，握紧了拳头。

对面那人看起来个子挺高，并不健壮，穿着宽松的棒球服，头发很长，遮住了一半的脸。但他手里握着一把尖刀，冲着忍足就划了过来，闪闪地发着光，直戳到了忍足脸上，差点划破了。

“喔，好好说话。”忍足举手表示投降。

“你……你这个贱人，离开，离开小景。”那人说，磕磕巴巴。

“我没有意见，但这个要迹部同意吧？”忍足说。

“小景肯定同意的！”那人说，晃了晃刀。“是因为你纠缠他！是因为……你这个贱人诱惑他！”说着咬牙切齿起来，拿刀向前逼近了两步。

忍足向后又退了一步，靠在墙边了。“是的，他肯定同意，你让我打个电话给他，让他自己跟你说，好吗？”他说着，放慢声音，试图向手机的方向移动。

“别耍花招！”那人把刀往前顶了顶，就快碰到忍足了。

“如果你不相信我你可以直接打给他。你有他电话吧？”忍足说。

“你打！”对方说，把电话踢给忍足。忍足小心地弯腰，一手拿电话一手举着，示意自己的无害。他拨通了迹部的电话。来电显示是迹部的照片，他在拨号的时候一直注意盯着对方看。

电话响了三声就给接了起来。

“喂，小景。”他说，开了免提，示意给对面看。

“忍足，啊嗯？”迹部开口。

忍足在心里说了句抱歉，深吸了口气，说：“我要跟你分手。”

“哈？”

“对不起，小景，我一直在利用你，我对你的爱一点都不真诚，我认识到我的错误了。有人比我更爱你，爱你很多年，我觉得我不应该从他手里把你夺走。”忍足说，说得很慢，很清晰，一边说一边盯着对方的眼睛，以示自己的真诚。

迹部的声音在那边停住了。忍足听到背景里淅淅索索的声音。

“……原来如此，我明白了。”迹部的声音忽然变得非常温和诱人。“你好，我是迹部景吾，很高兴认识你，请问你叫什么名字？”

忍足把手机举了起来面向对方。似乎没意料到这一出，对方呆住了。

“他在问你名字。”忍足低声提醒。

“……你不记得我了吗，我，我我上次在银座Kuro's cafe你还跟我说过话，你还笑了，说我很可爱……”那人紧张了起来。

忍足在心里默默翻了个白眼。

“啊哈……本大爷想起来了，是……土谷，呃，还是水谷吗？”迹部那边传来一点喧哗，他听起来在移动中。

“不是！是羽村！”那人叫起来，露出一点绝望的神色，把刀往忍足身上乱晃，戳破了他的衣服，刀尖扎进了皮肤。“你……你不记得我了？是因为这个贱人吗？啊？”忍足吃痛，嘶地吸了口凉气。

“不，本大爷跟他只是玩玩的！”迹部飞快说，声音提高了一点。“羽村，你冷静一点，你觉得本大爷怎么会看上他呢？只是一时好奇而已。你得原谅我。来，你跟我说说话，你还记得那天我点的是什么咖啡吗？”

“……红茶拿铁。”羽村说。

“对，很好喝。”迹部说。“那里的蛋糕味道也不错。你最喜欢什么口味？”

在迹部劝诱羽村的时候，忍足一直小心地避开刀尖，缓慢地移动手——把手机从右手换到左手。他做得非常平稳，羽村沉浸在那个有迹部照片的电话里，没有发现。

巷子尽头有车停了下来，几个警察在远处探头探脑，但碍于局势并不敢妄动。忍足对他们缓缓摇头。

“……我好喜欢你，小景……”羽村还在对电话诉说。

迹部能说的都说完了，听起来有点不太耐烦了。“对，我明白，本大爷知道，你能冷静一点吗？”

忍足连忙在旁边打岔：“小景会过来见你的，对吧，迹部？”

“是的，本大爷很快就到……”

“什么？你怎么知道我在哪儿？”羽村忽然惊醒，左右看看，发现了埋伏的警方，大惊失色。忍足瞅准空隙把手机往边上一扔，右手一把抓住他握刀的手用力一拧，左手抓住他的领子上前一个膝盖顶住他的胃。哐当一声，刀落在了地上。羽村反应飞快地要去捡，被忍足一脚踢开。

警察们一拥而上，把羽村按在地上。

“……侑士！侑士！”扔到一边的电话里，迹部焦急的声音断续传来。忍足走过去捡起手机，在裤子上擦了擦。

“啊，好了，没事了。”忍足说。“一会儿见，你可能也要过来做个笔录。”迹部在那边长舒一口气。他挂断了电话，转过身来，看羽村被警察们按着手，朝他露出怨毒的目光。

“……‘小景’，也是你能叫的吗？”忍足说，冷淡而厌恶，拍了拍自己身上的灰。

 

再晚些时候，两个人在派出所见了面。迹部脸色很差，忍足也很不开心。警察刨根问题地问，简直要把两人交往史摊开来讲一遍。迹部刚知道被泼油漆的事，一头火，基本就不吭声，忍足就得负责说，他这种极其讨厌私生活被干扰的人花了很大毅力压着自己的脾气。等录完笔录，警察把羽村送进拘留，等两个人终于可以歇会儿时已经过了9点。

有闻风而动的狗仔堵在警察局门口，急着要抢第一手资料，忍足跟警察话说太多这会儿连一句话都不想说，结果闪光灯对着他闪，迹部护不住，就炸了，劈手夺过相机扔到了地上。

忍足知道不好，赶忙要拦，但迹部气在头上，跟狗仔杠上了。

“地址是谁爆出去的本大爷一定会查清楚，这一次闹出了人身伤害，下一次是要出人命吗？！”迹部大声说。“本大爷把话说清楚，谁要再试图跟踪、干扰到我，或者我的相关人士，法庭或者监狱见，本大爷奉陪到底！”

说完扯着忍足进了车。

忍足全程沉默。车子一直开到了酒店，忍足先下了车，迹部坐车里没出来。

“你不上去吗？”忍足问。

迹部看了他一眼，下了车。

上电梯的时候迹部就抱着手臂站在对角，也不看忍足。忍足开门，把外套脱下，胸口那点伤口渗出来的血染红了一小块衬衣，看起来比实际要更严重。迹部扫了他一眼，移开了视线。

忍足脱掉了衬衣，去洗手间擦了下伤口，用创口贴贴上了，方才出来，靠在门边看着迹部。

“今天谢谢你。”他说。

迹部抬头，有点吃惊。

“警察……是你叫的吧？赶来得很快。而且也帮忙拖时间稳住他。”忍足说。“没有你的话我可能现在已经躺在太平间了。”

迹部眼睛就有点红。

“呼……好危险呢，现在感觉心脏还在砰砰直跳。”忍足故作夸张地抚胸，试图缓和一下气氛。

迹部很勉强地笑了笑。“所以你个笨蛋为什么会追出去啊？”

“没想那么多啊。”忍足叹气。“要知道这么危险我肯定先报警了。”

“幸好本大爷反应快。”迹部说。“用GPS定位到了你。”

忍足看看他。“你在我手机上装了GPS？”

“定位软件而已。迹部集团出品，免费下载。”迹部回答。

忍足皱起眉头。“我被你全程监控吗？你也太不把个人隐私当回事了吧。”

迹部摊开手。“管用不是吗？”

“喂迹部……”

迹部没理他。他低着头从口袋里拿出烟来，点燃了，抽了一口，呼出一口气，转过脸来，这次是认真地看着忍足。

“呐，你是要分手吧？”他说。

忍足顿了顿，站直了身体。“什么？”

“分手什么的，之前也说了吧？”

“那是特殊情况的权宜之计啊。”忍足说，抱起了手臂。“你不也说了跟我不可能之类的话？”

“很介意？”

“不可能不介意吧。”

“你这样乱七八糟的家伙，经常不知道在搞什么，老抓不住重点，又爱四次留情，又不知道怎么拒绝别人，本来就不可能。”迹部说。

忍足愣住了。

迹部低头看了眼自己手里的烟，又抬起头来看忍足。“媒体啊，流言啊，莫名其妙的骚扰啊，这种事情以后说不定还会有……有人会想借你上位，有人会想伤害你，嘛，谁叫本大爷太有魅力？跟本大爷在一起，受不了这种压力非常正常。说不定以后真的会有24小时的贴身保安，如果可以，我甚至想过用链子把你锁起来。”他甚至笑了起来，如果不是他的手在轻微地颤抖，看起来几乎是真诚的了。“你连给你装GPS都不能接受，还是算了吧？”

忍足没说话，只是盯着他看，迹部居然还笑得出来。“你的幻想——玫瑰荆棘的奴隶？只是说着好听吧。”

“迹部……”

迹部低下头。“拖到最后都是一样的，说着爱，但没法接受这种生活吧。”

“……你上一个男友是这样离开你的吗？”忍足轻声问。

迹部抽了口烟。“是本大爷甩了他。”

“这段时间本大爷挺开心的。”迹部说，轻轻掸了掸烟灰。“嘛，谢谢你了。我上来只是为了跟你说这些。”他站起身来，拿起西装出门。

忍足看着他走出房间，潇洒挥手，好像过去这段时间对他不过是人生中小小一段情趣，轻松就可以翻页。好像他没有在忍足面前露出过完全不设防的样子，笑着说侑士呀侑士，爱上本大爷了吧……

忍足冲了出去，在迹部进电梯之前把他拉住了。迹部转过脸来，忍足吻了上去，在他嘴唇上尝到香烟的尼古丁味和泪水酸涩的味道。

迹部没有推开他，忍足劈手夺过他手里的烟，在旁边的沙盘里按灭了。

“酒店禁烟。”他说。“我也讨厌房间里有烟味。”

“忍足……”

“我也讨厌你前男友。以后不要跟我提他。”忍足说。不再回头，把迹部扯回了房间，砰一声把门重重甩上。

“你确实麻烦得要死，脾气又差又自我中心，附赠一大堆糟糕事，除了脸和钱没什么好的。”忍足说。“连累我受伤不说，连我们院长都误会我被富豪包养，风评变差很影响前途的啊。”

迹部没说话，只是伸手抹了把自己的脸。

“但是迹部，我说过了吧？从初次见到你开始的重要回忆，不可以破坏。”忍足说。“我最喜欢的事，全都是你的影子。难道要我从此再也不碰网球了吗？”

迹部终于抬起头来看他，眼睛依然湿润，忍足最喜欢的漂亮的眼睛，有天空和太阳的光泽。

“……太熟了真的很麻烦。如果不想背叛自己的话，就无法离开小景了。”忍足说，不自觉地自己的视线也模糊了。

迹部咬住了嘴唇，绷着不让眼泪掉下来。

“比起在我身上放GPS这种事，自说自话要分手才是擅自决定吧？”忍足深吸了口气，用手摸过自己的头发，克制了一下情绪，说道。“你到底有没有数啊大少爷？”

迹部张嘴想要反驳什么，忍足打断了他。“下一次，放进身体里也没问题，你们的技术应该很容易做到吧？这么不放心我的话，就不要管我怎么想，把我署上你的名字，锁上链子关起来，难道不该是你的作风吗？”

“……明明早就想这么干，就不要装大度了吧。”他说着，终于还是没法控制得了，不得不摘掉了眼镜，用手捂住了自己的脸。“真是……说得这么轻易……不要赶我走啊……”

迹部终于走上前来，伸手抱住他，在忍足把眼泪蹭到他肩上时，用手指抚摸他的头发。

 

一个月之后他们去纹了身。

迹部心情复杂地翻着那些天使恶魔爱之堕落的图案，总觉得走错地方。他，堂堂迹部集团总裁，居然要搞这种小孩才会信的愚蠢的把戏，真是脑子进水，太可怕了。

“为什么本大爷也得纹？”他不爽地问，看忍足兴高采烈地挑图案。

“因为你爱我。”忍足极其恬不知耻。“我早想这么干了，一直没找到机会。来吧亲爱的，别纠结了，你看这个图案怎样？”

迹部一看，一对翅膀，恶俗得他起鸡皮疙瘩。

“……你总是会让本大爷质疑自己的眼光，侑士。”迹部沉痛地说，拿来纸和笔，刷刷画了起来。没一会儿，一个变体的Atobe Keigo签名和玫瑰花跃然纸上。优雅，精致，完美，不愧是他迹部景吾出品。他得意地欣赏起来。

忍足沉默了一会儿。“你也太熟练了，真的不是准备好的吗？”

“啊嗯，你有意见？”

“这可真的是要把你的名字印我身上了。”忍足叹气，把那张纸拿起来对光看了看。“我本来只是说说而已……”

迹部危险地眯缝了眼睛。“嗯哼？”

“公平起见——”忍足拿过笔，签上自己的名字，依葫芦画瓢在旁边描上玫瑰。

“太丑了，”迹部评价。“这么不华丽的东西怎么能出现在本大爷身上？”

忍足微微一笑，指了指边上那对翅膀。“要么这个？”

迹部磨牙，忍痛选了签名。

纹身师看到图案，略有吃惊。“我不太建议纹名字，虽然这样说不太好，但以后后悔的话纹身洗掉很麻烦，这种我们见过太多了。”

迹部直接拍了一沓现金让他闭嘴。

纹身师：好的纹哪里？

“啊，我想纹的话还是隐蔽一点好？”忍足说。“腰上或者背后？”

迹部挑眉。“纹都要纹了，不能随时看到有什么意思？”他把袖子解开，伸出右手腕，露出陈年的旧伤。“就在这里。”他指着那道快看不见的手术疤痕，记录着他的心碎和重新开始。

忍足眼神温暖地看着他。“真好，小景是不会后悔的人。”他轻声说。

“啊啊。要做的事情太多了，根本没时间后悔吧。”迹部答，看着针头在皮肤上刻下第一笔青黑的颜色。

忍足也伸出了手腕，左手腕，有一块小的疤痕，是之前埋芯片的地方，迹部集团的定制品，在地球上任何一个角落，一秒之内迹部都能找到他。“我也纹在这里吧。”忍足说。“哎呀，真的变成了景吾的专属品了哎。你听过蔷薇刺青的故事吗……”

皮肉的轻微刺痛和电笔的滋滋声变成了麻木的白噪音背景，忍足好听的声音絮絮叨叨，仿佛没有尽头。

大概是最不喜欢被束缚的人，心甘情愿地戴上了镣铐吧。虽然是乱七八糟的家伙，莫名其妙的关系，但在这样的时候，迹部偶尔也会觉得，就这样一直下去，似乎也不错。一生也没有很长，吵吵闹闹着，讲一些不知有没有人信的浪漫故事，在无人看到的地方交换亲吻和拥抱，连永恒也变得不那么遥远。

从纹身店里出来，外面阳光正好，手腕在隐隐发痛。迹部被阳光刺得眯了眯眼睛，转过身，忍足正好走出来关门，朝他走来，自然地牵过他的手。

两朵玫瑰在他们的腕间绽放。隐秘而妖娆，仿佛有香气袭来。

 

 

-end-

 

一个之后发生的附录：

 

“喂，侑士，周末跟本大爷回去吧？我爸妈想见你，催了好久了。”

“啊，好。呃……我把我爸妈也叫出来？定个酒店？需要带点什么东西吗？”

“……你以为是订婚吗？”

“哎？不是吗？”

“嘛……虽然最终目标差不多……但你也省略太多步骤了吧？！”

“啊啦，因为我想小景这样的金龟婿机会太难得了，市场抢手，一定要好好抓住。”

“咳……”

“这样万一以后离婚，财产也能分一大笔，后半辈子高枕无忧了。”

“哈？你是为了本大爷的钱跟我结婚的吗？”

“反正我在外名声都是被你包养，还是早点落实比较好。迹部景吾为了个人方便包养忍足医生什么的，啧，你没听过的多了。”

“本大爷为了什么方便要包养妇产科医生？！”

“不要歧视妇产科，妇产科是全医院最神圣的科室，妈妈们在这里渡过人生中最危险最痛苦的时光，为了赋予新生命，每次都会很感动呢。我可是小孩子来世界上见到第一个人。”

“……你每次一本正经地胡说八道，都是紧张了。放心，有本大爷罩你，我爸妈不会对你怎样的。”

“是真的啦真的。妇产科这种家庭情感浓度最高的地方待久了，见过很多故事，会想成家也很正常。”

“抱歉不会有孩子哦？”

“这也没法勉强吧？嘛，弃婴也有很多，领养也方便。我很喜欢小孩，养几个都没问题，迹部的话，感觉养孩子也会很厉害。”

“完全没法放心……不是，你这家伙也跳太快了吧？！”

“所以还是要从第一步开始——呐，小景，答应我了吧？”

 

 

 

-真的end了-

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
